The Game
by Grey-Eyed Fox
Summary: Percy was having a nice dream before he was rudely awakened. He, the rest of the 7, the flock, and the demigods must overcome the madman that placed them in this game. The 3 groups must face multiple challenges to decide, who are the survivors? BEST SUMMARY EVER! Have fun reading!
1. Chapter 1

_-Greetings Guys, I'm the Grey-Eyed Fox. I've decide to reboot my old story and hope you guys enjoy. There are going to be several challenges that our heroes need to complete and I need help thinking up them. The challenges need to be weird and dangerous at the same time, so get creative. Just pm me with your suggestion. Have fun reading!_

"H-here's the clips, S-sir," a young man said, as he looked around his Master's pitch black room in fear. The only light in the room coming from a single TV screen in the center of the room. A quiet whisper resonated throughout the room "Well, bring them here."

So the young man( We'll call him Bob...haven't found out what his name is yet) hastily started the DVD. As the video played, a chuckle started deep in the man covered in shadows throat. Eventually the chuckle turned into a laugh, and the laugh became louder and louder, hurting Bob's ears greatly. Bob then and there decided that his mom wouldn't mind if he moved back in. So Bob ran. He ran as fast as he could away from his Master's awful laugh. He didn't even make it out of the room. As the sound of a fired bullet filled the air, the shadow covered man only laughed at the thought of the fun and games he would soon have with his Demigods, Mutants, and little Sidekicks.

(: ): I:

Percy was having a nice dream before he was rudely awakened. In his dream, Annabeth was a gigantic angel who kept on giving him free candy. "Perrrrrcy," the angel Annabeth called.

"1 second, you can give me more candy after I finish these bags of Sour Patch Kids.

"PEEEEERRRRCCCCCYYYY"

" Angel Annabeth, I really don't need anymore candy, Save your money and buy me a car or something"

"PERCY!"

Percy woke with a start. Annabeth was standing over him with clear annoyance in her eyes. "Whaaaaat?" Percy asked. "And why are you in my cabin?"

"We're not in your cabin. Get up!"

Percy got up with a start and looked around. He, Annabeth, and the rest of the seven were in a big circular arena. The arena was brightly illuminated by gigantic floating lights. Outside of the iluminated arena was pitch black, darkness (yeah, not just regular darkness, PITCH, BLACK darkness). Percy noticed that behind was a gigantic electric, neon sign that in big colorful letters "DEMIGODS" A few yards away, another sign was hovering over a group of normal-looking, sleeping kids with the words MUTANTS on it. A few yards to Percy's right, a final sign was hovering over a group of kids in circus? Outfits on. The Sign read SideKicks.

"Hey!" one of the boys in the circus group (or Sidekick group, whichever you prefer) shouted at Percy. The boy was in a black and red costume. His cape was black, with yellow lining the edges. He had dark hair, and his eyes were covered by a domino mask.

"Yeah?" Percy yelled back. Percy sneaked a glance at the normal-looking teenagers, who were now groggily getting up.

The boy started walking toward him, with a dark-skinned, blonde-haired boy who had some REALLY apparent lines on the sides of his neck (Gills?). Percy and Annabeth ran to meet them in the middle of the arena.

"Are you the ones that brought us here?" the Black-haired boy said.

"No" Percy replied.

"Then what are you doing here? Do you know how we got here? This is all very whelming"

Percy heard Leo snicker at the last sentence.

"I dont know, I dont know, and really? Whelming?" Percy replied in stride.

"WHELMING...THAT IS A WORK OF GENIUS!" Leo shouted from the Demigod corner of the room.

"Shut up, Leo, They're trying to talk," Piper said as she smacked Leo upside the head. Leo stuck his tongue out at her in reply.

Annabeth continued as if nothing happened in the Demigod corner, " Do you know who the Mutants are?"

"Not at all" the Dark-skinned boy said in reply, "I'm Aqualad and this is Robin"

"Annabeth. And this is Percy."

Percy sneaked a second glance at the Mutant corner. They were sitting in a circle with the youngest talking quietly. Percy could only catch words of the conversation like "Robin" "Demigod" and "Sidekick"

Percy noticed that Robin was also listening intently to the conversation.

"Robin and Aqualad!" A green-suited girl with a bow and arrows called. "M'Gann's having a breakdown"

A Green girl (Not Green suited, GREEN GIRL), was sobbing in a black-haired, muscly dude's arms.

"Coming Artemis!" Robin called back as he ran back to his group.

"LEO VALDEZ GIVE ME MY ARROWS BACK RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL TURN INTO A BEAR AND THROW YOU OVER THE EDGE OF THE CHASM!" Frank yelled as Leo one by one burned Frank's arrows while running away from the large boy.

"We better go and stop that," Annabeth muttered to Percy.

Percy simply nodded and said to Aqualad," See ya 'round"

Aqualad gave a little bow (Who bows anymore?) and walked back to the Sidekicks group.

As Percy turned his back, a man appeared with a flash of lightning. The man had a white coat on with with a couple of blood stains on it. His face, though, was covered in shadows that were continually shifting. Wind swirled around him, and lightning crackled around his head. At the sight of the the teenagers, the man started cackling.

"Who are you?" a tall girl from the mutant group called. A young boy and girl were sobbing in the arms of a sitting strawberry-blonde boy, who kept on muttering, "It'll be okay" A shadowy, black-haired boy was standing by the girl who spoke.

The man kept on laughing, but in-between laughs he managed to get out the words, "I...am...everything...and...you...are...my...play...things. Get...ready...to...die."

At the end of those words, the man disappeared in a flash of red lightning.


	2. Chapter 2

After the flash of red lightning, a silence and dread spread throughout the Teenage groups, and is if they had a mental connection, all three groups walked to the center of the arena. The Mutant girl spoke first. "My name is Max and this is the flock," Max said , as she assessed each unknown individual throughout the three groups. The Demigods, looked average with no sort of danger radiating out of anyone from the group, except for the Blonde-haired demigod with the purple shirt. He had anger radiating off of him like whenever Fang was pranked by Iggy/Gazzy (Which was quite often). Max smirked at the thought. However, the Sidekick group looked quite "different" (If that was the word max was looking for). The group consisted of a fish dude, a green lady, and a guy who looked like a bird that had been put through a meat grinder.

In the Demigod group, not surprisingly, Piper was the first one to speak.

"I am Piper, and we are Demi- LOVATO FANS!" Jason interrupted her, as he ignored her confused face. "What? No, I was going to say..."(He was the only one who could without being fed to the rabid pack from the Aphrodite cabin) Right on cue Leo started singing a line from "Heart Attack" to the hopelessly confused Flock and Young Justice group. As Leo was tackled to the ground by Frank, Nudge screamed "I AM TO!" Fortunately, she was mind silenced by Angel (who is FINALLY living up to her name) before she could continue what Leo had started.

Aqualad continued in stride, "I am Aqualad, and we are the Young Justice"

* Silence *

"Sidekicks of the Justice League?"

* Silence *

"Saved the world on numerous occasions?"

* More Silence*

" Wow, have these guys been living under a rock?" Superboy whispered into Aqualads ear, who replied with a shrug

Unfortunately (or Fortunately depending on how you look at it)The random lighting guy decided that it was time for the first challenge. A random scientist, who was currently watching from a secret observation post somewhere, read the words that were now popping up on his phone. "uhh... Now that you guys have been acquainted, time for Lunch?"

as the last word escaped the scientists lips, the three groups disappeared from the arena.


	3. Chapter 3

After a bright flash, the 3 groups were transported to a regular school cafeteria, except this cafeteria had 3 pathways leading down long halls. "Welcome, to the lunchroom, "This where all your dreams come true. You will stay at the rooms on the end of each of these pathways and you will watch each challenge through this TV right over there." a large neon sign shaped like a hand pointed at the brand new Flat-screen T.V attached to the north side wall. "WAIT ONE SECOND!" Leo yelled at the speaker nearest to himself. "Yes, Valdez?"

"Will there be a Double cheese, Triple Peperoni, Brown Sugar Tomato Sauce, Stuffed Pineapple crust pizza with Strawberry Ice cream, Half-and-Half Coffee and Mint Whipped Cream served at this fine Lunchroom?"

"Does that even exist?" Gazzy asked Max, who just shook her head in reply.

This seemed to greatly anger Leo who then whispered to Frank, "_Loser_"

'I-THE MASTER-AM NOT-A LOSER" The Master roared. A spark of pure energy hit Leo, in the middle of his chest, throwing him against the back wall. On contact with the wall a sickening crunch filled the air that signified a broken arm and possibly more damage after that. The whole demigod group started running towards their fallen friend, when a another spark struck write in front of Piper's feet (Who was in the lead)

"You...Will...Stay...Right...There" The Master spoke with barely contained anger.

"You...Will...Receive...Challenges...Losers...Will...Be...Punished...By...Losing...One...The Things...You...Hold...Most...Dear." "Now, as for Leo," The Master said as he got his anger under wraps. "In approximately 1 minute and 23 seconds, his Heart will fail and he will die. You may attend to him" The Master clicked off his speakers, leaving the 3 groups in a stunned silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Aqualad and Max decided to take charge. Unfortunately, they chose to at the same time. "M'Gann and Robin! Go to-" Aqualad started.

"Iggy! Determine the extent of the weird, troll boy's injuries!" Max said, rudely interrupting Aqualad mid-sentence.

This seemed to tick off Aqualad a teensy-eansy-weansy bit, as he decided to reply,

"I think Robin and M-"

"Iggy can do that just fine Thank You"

"No, I really thin-"

"No really, We have it cover-"

"I Don't Really think you-"

This seemed to bare wind of going on for a while, so M'gann, Robin, and Iggy slid next to Piper and Percy, who were expertly ignoring the squabbling teens. "What happened?" Robin asked, while getting out a roll of gauze to help bind the boy's mangled arm. "Pretty sure he was just hit with lightning." Percy replied. Robin couldn't really tell if Percy was being sarcastic or not, so he just ignored him.

"Breathe" Piper whispered to the unconscious Leo. The Boy gave a slight, barely noticeable breath. Iggy gasped in amazement.

"Do that again!"

"Brea-"

"I DONT CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY FISH BOY! IGGY IS GOING TO GO OVER THERE RIGHT THIS SECOND!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Piper shrieked.

"MMMM..MMMM...OMMM!" Max retorted without moving her lips.

"MM...mm.. MmMmmMMM" Aqualad stated quite reasonably, as he quietly sat down onto the floor.

Max, However, couldn't quite get over the fact that she couldn't make intelligible sounds with her mouth. "MM...MMMMM...MMM..MMMUMMMM"

"Hey! You made managed to make an U sound that time, nice job, Max!" Iggy teased, while keeping on pumping the small boy's heart. Max merely shot daggers at Iggy with hey eyes, which was kinda lost on him.

"Leo,Wake UP!"

Leo gasped and opened his eyes slightly. " que pasó?" He said under his breath.

"Usted fue golpeado por un rayo gigante de la muerte, porque usted estúpidamente, si se me permite añadir, llamado el un individuo que se hace llamar el MASTER y idiota." Robin replied with a smirk.

Leo looked at Robin, stunned for a split second. "oh"

"Yep, That Girl, That Guy, M'gann, and Iggy saved your life"

"Oh" Leo said again, stunned momentarily before returning back to his old self

"Thanks, Pipes, Percy, Surfer dude, Clown boy, and..." Leo faltered as he laid eyes on M'Gann.

"Hey Babe, I'm Leo Superschizzle Supreme."

M'gann simply blushed as she flew over to where Superboy was sitting.

Ignoring the glares that he was receiving from both Robin and Superboy, Leo started to get to his feet

"Dude I wouldn't recommend getting up" Robin advised, worriedly looking at the boy's mangled arm.

"Why?" Leo questioned, as he followed Robins gaze to his arm. At the sight of his arm, Leo gagged.

"Nope, Never-mind, I'm good"

"I'd, ah, look at the TV" Artemis stated.

"YOU!" Piper started " YOU SELFISH LITTLE JERK, GETTING YOURSELF IN TROUBLE LIKE THAT, AND ON TOP OF THAT, GETTING HIT BY LIGHTNING! WHO DOES THAT?! YOUR LUCKY YOUR ALL 'IM SICK AND STUFF' OTHERWISE I'D KILL YOU!"

"I'd look at the TV" Artemis said, louder this time, Drawing everyone's attention to the words starting to appear on the beauty that is Flat-Screen Television.

Beautiful job!

"What does it say?" Iggy questioned, looking at the opposite wall from where the TV was.

"Wrong way, Dude" Percy mentioned, his eyes glued to the TV. Iggy turned around, his cheeks a vibrant red and started reading the black words on the pure white background.

I was worried for Leo's Life there for a second! You guys all would have died if I lost that precious play-thing! On a much brighter note, Percy, Max, and Aqualad, its time for your first challenge! Yay!


End file.
